Welcome to the New Age
by LittleMuscovy
Summary: An apocalyptic world filled with abominations and humans alike. This Follows Lovino (Romano), Antonio (Spain), And Gilbert (Prussia) In this cursed world looking for anything better than they have. Care to join them on the journey? Rated T for Language and the killing of monsters and people. (I may add in some Spamano but it will be minor and not the main plot of the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Just wanted to say this is a small idea I had. I will probably edit it frequently and I do hope to continue it! I might even start other ones with different characters featured but in the same world. if you have anyone you wanna see in this apocalyptic world tell me in a review and I may just write their point of view!**

**If you like this story tell me what I need to improve and I'll work on it for the next chapter! **

**If there is anyone who knows Italian rather well I would appreciate their help in translating sentences into Italian for me.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own Hetalia. Obviously.**

* * *

Imagine a deserted landscape. Things that are not yet dead are dying as we speak. Plants, Animals, Fish, So much suffering among species. Yet one manages to flourish still. I suppose flourish might not be the proper term. More like survive. The human race. One might even be able to compare them to cockroaches. After all, This world is filled with nuclear fallout. Despite it being said that only cockroaches would survive such thing here is the human species. Granted there are few now, But they are growing again. One of those survivors is named Lovino. Lovino Vargas. Born only to be doomed he had a tendency to say. He was a rather feminine man, But despite his appearance he had survived. Managing to take out a few of the mutated creatures the radioactive air managed to create.

Simply put. This is the apocalypse. All caused by a nuclear war, But that died with the many countries. The information of that fact gone with everything else. In a blink of an eye. Now Lovino left his Colony many years ago to find his own place and happiness. Of course the feisty Italian was aware this isn't the easiest thing in the current state of the world. One must try, what else is the human race going to do? They have no other point than to advance. In not only technology but in everything they do. Like it had always done and will continue to do.

We shall start at the beginning of his journey. He traveled with two friends by the names of Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio is a bit of a ditz and oblivious but strong as well as very loyal. Gilbert on the other hand was rather arrogant bastard. He was loyal though and would protect you with his life.

"Keep up you bastards. The Maeromalum will catch us at the pace you're going." Lovino yelled back to Gil and Toni who simply whined in return.

"Mi tomate Slow down. We need a break!" Antonio whined at Lovino. He only huffed in response.

"Fine you pansy. Let's set up camp and get eaten by the fucking beasts." Lovi threw his bag upon the ground in frustration. One can only take so much whining for so long.

"Loviiii. We've been traveling for 3 days straight with only minor rest stops. We need a good rest soon. Plus it's going to get dark and this is a wide open plain! Camp will be safer here!" The tired man argued against an equally tired spitfire of an Italian.

"No where is safe dumbass! Not even here! You've been traveling with me a week now. Don't make me drag you all the way back to your colony. And my name is **Lovino. **Not Lovi." He hissed angrily. Gilbert getting between the two before the argument took the rest of the day and all night.

"Hey now Lovi. You're as tired as us. Let's just call it a day so we can all get much needed rest." The glare Gilbert received was terrifying but he was too awesome to be scared of the shortie! He's not shaking at all. Not a bit.

"Fine. But It's a dumbass decision!"

The three still set up camp despite Lovino's arguments. Putting up a tiny amount of barbed wire around as a small amount of protection from the smaller creatures. The camp also consisted of a makeshift roof of cloth and metal poles from what perhaps use to be a tent. As well as sleeping bags they had picked up along the way after nearly freezing to death until Lovi shared his own (Hesitantly) with all of them.

Antonio would take the first watch shift with his trusty and favorite axe. He preferred weapons without ammo for it's not the easiest to obtain and it was quick and easy in a dire situation. The other two were settling down for sleep. Lovino as far from Gilbert as he could get. Seeing as Gilbert had a problem with getting verryy cuddly in his sleep. Lovino hid his gun beneath his pillow; Meanwhile, Gilbert placed his sword a bit away from himself sohe wouldn't roll on top of it. (Again)

It was pretty peaceful for the night of a full moon. Nothing to be heard but the sound of his company's breathing. Toni stared longingly at the moon as if trying to find an answer it was hiding from him. Pondering something silently to himself. He began traveling with Lovi after he had saved his and his mother's life from a hideous beast. Despite being only two years older he wasn't as nearly strong willed as him nor did he know how to fight the monsters. His Colony was one that locked itself away among tall walls. But no wall can last forever. The murder of over half his people was proof of that. They may have rebuilt the walls but the monsters will always find a way back in. This is why he chose to travel with the stubborn Lovino. He wanted to learn to fight and defend himself. He wanted to find somewhere he could help and prevent something like the massacre from happening to anyone else. He wanted to be useful.

His shift passed rather quickly. Lost in his thoughts of the future. Until about half way. When an abrupt scream not only scared the shit out of Antonio but woke his fellow travelers. Gilbert Sitting up and muttering something about 'Where's the babes?'. Lovino on the other hand already was pulling out his favored pistol and Gilbert scrambling to snatch his sword shortly after snapping out of his daze.

Now it was silent. Much too silent for Lovino's liking. It caused paranoia after something like that and hurt his ears. 10 minutes passed. Nothing. 20 minutes. Then suddenly at the 30 minute mark just as the group was starting to relax when another scream sounded. Only right next to the camp. The three jumped and aimed to the sound. Only to find a tall disfigured creature. It's head locked to the side in a broken looking way. A red substance leaked from it's eyes and broken hands and arms reached for the group. Long claws covered in what appeared to be dried blood snake their way closer. It's blank white eyes never blinked and contrasted the Dark green color of it's skin. The heavy breathing of it sounded almost like it was choking. Antonio and Gilbert could only stare at the hideous thing. Lovino taking careful aim. Gilbert thought the thing couldn't be uglier until he heard it speak. Antonio Believed the thing could be worse on the other hand. Toni liked to be optimistic. Even at times he probably shouldn't be.

**"**IT'S THE **MAEROMALUM** YOU BASTARDS." Lovino growled out just as it spoke.

"_**Wh**__Y dId Y__**o**__U dO t__**Hi**__S t__**O**__ mE?!_" It screamed out with an almost child like voice. Lunging at the closest person who was found the thing moved quicker than he had ever imagined. He didn't even have time to position his sword. But luckily for him it got shot directly in the eye by a poker-faced Lovino. The monster let out a blood curdling scream as the tainted green blood poured from the wounded eye

"_Sa__**V**__e M__**e**__EeEE__**E**__"_ It then lunged toward Lovino instead of the terrified albino who looked like he might have shit his pants. Antonio cried out in fear as the creature neared his friend and was about to run to his aid before another boom sounded. Stopping him in his tracks. All three had a ringing in all of their ears. Yet Lovino didn't even flinch the loud boom of the gun. Contrary to his usual act of 'crybaby'. He had dealt with many like this one creature. The other two however are a bit newer to the field. The second shot pierced the head. As well as causing a plentiful of blood to pour out from the back of his head.

"..._w__**H**__y_?" The creature spluttered. Lovino walked up and placed his foot harshly upon the thing's hand. Causing it to wail more in pain.

"Welcome to the new age. Motherfucker. The new age of people." And another boom silenced the beast forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Welcome to chapter two! Thanks to anyone actually reading this story. It means a lot to me. Please do tell me your opinion of it! I want to make everything more enjoyable for you all to read. Thank you!**

* * *

After the beast had been vanquished it was a lot harder to get back to sleep for the other two; However, Lovino seemed to have no problem after yelling at Antonio to keep a better watch. Thus Gilbert decided to keep Antonio company for a bit. Who (Besides Lovino) Could sleep right after seeing a monster of that degree? And watch the Monster bleed and scream was a bit of a scaring incident for them.

"Lovino sure is something huh? Back in the colony he sure did seem like a crybaby. After screaming and fleeing when those thugs chased him before the walls fell down. Didn't you have to save him Toni?" Gilbert managed to say in one breath. Talking seemed to be a big skill of his.

"Yeah. But he didn't even bat an eyelash at that… thing.. And he even burned the body… Good thing we both have strong stomachs huh?" Gilbert nodded in agreement. Both staring off into the sky now.

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves better next time.. right?" Gilbert murmured. Antonio didn't answer. Not having a for sure answer himself. A long night of silence passed. Gilbert going to Sleep (Or at least trying to) after a few minutes of staring into the nothingness of the sky. By the time it was Lovino's turn to keep watch Antonio could barely keep his own eyes open.

"Hey dumbass. Go to bed. I'll take over now." The Italian roughly pushed him towards his bed. Antonio had no arguments there. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was out. Leaving a now silent Italian to think to himself.

* * *

When dawn came the two who still were very much passed out were startled out of their beds by a loud banging of a pot right beside their heads.

"Wake up you lazy asses! I'm not fucking dragging you across the plains!" A familiar yell of a energetic Italian.

The yelling resulted in the groans and complaints from the sleeping bags. Completely ignored by Lovino who is now making breakfast and checking on their supplies. Their water level was decent but should find somewhere to stock up and soon. Food level was great after stopping at the previous colony. All of their clothes were currently mended as far as he knew. Very glad his younger brother had taught him how to sew. Gilbert had made fun of him at first, Until he was told to mend his own clothes. Then he learned better of it. So when he found out Lovino could knit too he said nothing. Not daring to make the same mistake.

"Alright guys. Our goal is to get over the mountain in that direction in at least 3 days. There are few plants there so food and water should be available either up there or on the other side." Lovino explained with his back to the two. They were changing into their other pair of clothes.

"Will We wash our clothes there?" Antonio who was one of the more germaphobic of the three asked with utmost concern.

"Only if there's enough water to drink first." Lovino hears a dramatic sigh from behind him. Rolling his eyes. After a lot of complaining and a few arguments about the importance of being clean the three manage to sit and scarf down the breakfast. Lovino being the first to finish -as was usual- began to take apart the makeshift camp and place it in his large backpack. It had been a gift from his grandfather. The best gift he could have ever gotten Lovino believed. It was like a black hole due to the fact that he could fit nearly anything into it that he needed. The other two aided in the remainder of what needed to be put away before they were all ready to move out.

"All ready?" Before two can respond Lovino is already walking.

"Let's go." Antonio picked up some confidence from Lovino's voice. Also Finding an unusual smile upon the Italian's face. The first time he's seen him smile. Although not quite one he expected from such a petite man. As if he's ready to take on every monster in an on coming army. Antonio wished he had that confidence. He shook at the thought of the monster last night. Maeromalum, Lovino had called the beast. Were there a lot of those things out and about? He hoped not and he didn't have the guts to ask. Feeling he was better off finding out himself.

The three began traveling for many miles. They would take a break about every 7 hours. This time not stopping for the night as they had been doing. Only taking small naps during their breaks to keep up energy levels. It's best to travel quickly at night so that beasts and abominations don't attack you like you're sitting ducks.

The days and nights passed with only false alarms, but mostly with Antonio and Gilbert jumping at everything they heard. Even from small creatures just scavenging for food in a small bush. Antonio still tried his best at being optimistic. Pointing out that life seemed to be coming back to the earth. Rambling about how he's seen some green plants and the sound of creatures. Lovino doesn't respond other than just snorting at his ridiculous ramble.

Gilbert was just as noisy as him. Much to Lovino's great displeasure. He talked about himself way too much. About how he was going to be a great hero to rid of all the ugly nasty creatures. Things of that sort. He got pissed when Lovino laughed and told him he's too much of a pansy to do something like that. An argument going off -that lasted a surprising amount of time- ended only when they reached the top of the smaller mountain.

"Is that.. a Colony?" Antonio asked. Eyes big with shock.

In front of them was a large walled city. The walls reaching amazing heights. The city seemed to be overflowing with life and movement. Though no noise could reach their current place they knew how noisy it would be up close. The three could only stare in a trance for a few minutes. the spell broken when Lovino let out a startling and harsh sounding laugh. Gilbert and Antonio looking at him with curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Gilbert asked. Head slightly tilted and eyebrows furrowed. They had found a place that was safe for heavens sake! What was there to laugh about?

"You two didn't learn from your own city did you? No wall is forever. And the bigger they are? the harder they fall. I can see the arrogance of the people there and it's almost painful how funny it is. Taking no precaution against the outside. No guards atop the wall. Even your city had that." Lovino laughed again. Looking rather amused. This disturbed the other two. But they followed him down the mountain anyways. It had taken four days to reach this place. Lucky traveling to run into no major problems. The two had seen this city as a heaven. But only Lovino saw that it as it was. No heaven and that's for sure.

The three approached Uselessly large gates covered in an intricate pattern. Lovino maked a 'Tsk' noise. Drawing curious looks from his company. Was it necessary to make something for protection so gaunty? It'll attract unwanted attention Lovino believed.

"Who goes there?!" Boomed a loud voice. an older man in a flashy guard uniform stood in front of the Huge gate. At least they had a guard here.

"We're just travelers. We come from far north west of here. The Colony of abstergo." The other two looked like they were going to argue something but Lovino cut them off with a raised hand.

"We have some wares to sell if-" He was cut off by the guard

"Go in Go in. Don't have time for your useless wares." Lovino nodded his thanks and dragged the other two in before any other word could be spoken. hurrying past the guard and into a large crowd.

"Stay close. We'll talk once we find a hotel or something of the sort. But shut up until then." The other two nodded hesitantly and followed him through the stampeding crowd. Lovino made sure to keep a pace that the other two could keep up with while looking for somewhere they could stay. It took what felt to them like hours before they found a small rundown hotel. Going in and taking a look around. It was a decent place. Not falling apart but it certainly wasn't high class either. The best part though was that it appeared to be mostly empty besides a young girl behind the desk.

"Hello! Are you here to check in?" She seemed enthusiastic at the sight of paying customers. Nearly running over to them.

"My name is Mei! One room is 5 Kuzl please!" Lovino nods. Reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small pouch. Opening it to pull out two shiny coins and place them in her hand. She nods and starts to head up the stairs.

"This way!" She hurries up the stairs with the group in tow. Showing them to a small room with two beds. Informing them that she'll be downstairs if they need anything before shutting the door. The Trio sit down all with exhausted sighs.

"Okay. First things first you dumbasses. If I'm lying it's for a reason. I don't want no Dumb ass guard knowing where we all are from. Too much wasted time and It's pointless. Second thing. We'll stay here a few days but Not long. Just enough for some information alright? If either of you two get lost or cause some kind of trouble I'm not dealing with your shit. Got it?" He huffs angrily out. the other two nodding.

"Hey Lovino, No need to be so angry. Damnn." Gilbert pouts but is ignored. Lovino instead using his time to answer a soft knock at the door.

"Excuse me I heard you're the newcomers. Did you perhaps come from outside these w-... Wait… Lovino?" A look of surprise spreads across Lovino's face. Obviously aware of who it is. Gilbert and Antonio peered curiously at the new face. It was a young Asian man who looked to be something of a scientist. His hair is cut short and eyes seemed to be a chocolate brown. A white coat graced his shoulders and arms. Holding some kind of paper. A slowly. A mischievous smile spreads across Lovino's face.

"Hey there Kiku. Long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

**To those sticking to this story I say thank you! It makes me happy to know you read to even this far. I know my writing isn't the best. Please do review! I love getting comments on it. I need to know what to work on to make it more enjoyable for you all!**

* * *

Lovino had left the room to talk to this 'Kiku'. Leaving Gilbert and Antonio to gossip and wonder who the Asian could be to Lovino. And old friend? Lover? Enemy? At the suggestion of enemy he tensed up. Getting ready to go and rescue his friend before Said person enters again. Bringing in The Asian.

"Hey Guys. This is Kiku. He's an old friend of my brother and I. He studies the bombs that caused the world and monsters you see today." Lovino leans back relaxing. Kiku giving a small bow to the two.

"I'm Antonio! I'm Lovi's Best friend!" He smiles cheerfully. Taking Kiku's hand and shaking it much to the asian's displeasure.

"Who said we were best friends you asshole?" Antonio ignores this comment and continues his cheerful smile. Gilbert getting up to introduce himself.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert! Feel free to marvel at my presence and bow before m-" He ended up smacked by the ever annoyed Italian.

A soft giggle came from Kiku. Able to see that they all were indeed good friends. Despite the fact that those two are now arguing again. And by the time the fighting stopped it was getting dark out.

"You three should get some rest tonight. You still up to going with me Lovino? It's not the safest thing in the world." Lovino only laughed and assured him he'd be fine. Shooing the man out of the room and closing the door. Ignoring the curious looks of his friends as he heads to the shower. Threatening both of their asses if they stepped a single foot into the shower while he was in there. So in order to protect said asses they stick to chatting on the bed. plotting out what they might be able to do while they are here. Wondering about Markets and new clothes. But these are only small dreams due to their lack of actual money. Not exactly the richest of them all but that made them a less likely target for bandits of the sort. While the two were in the middle of coming up with ideas to earn money Lovino stepped out shirtless. He did have pants on but it was then the other two realized Lovino wasn't as weak as he liked others to believe. He looked well built. Like someone who could crack your head with a flick of his wrist.

"The fuck you two perverts gawking at? Want me to cut your eyes out?" The italian hisses out with a faint blush spreading across his face. The two glanced away at the threat.

"Nooo cutting out eyes mi amigo. I was just caught off guard due to your.. uhm.. Muscle mass… I expect you to be a bit more.. uhh.." Antonio seemed to be struggling for word. So Lovino decided to aid a bit.

"You expected me to be weak?" Antonio stutters and attempts to deny but before he can Lovino sighs and explains "I want people to think that Bastard. So it's a compliment." He then turned away from the embarrassed Spanish man. Laying down on his bed. Forcing the other two to share a bed. Knowing that both of the idiots were cuddlers would make the morning interesting he believed.

* * *

In the morning Lovino sneaked out bright and early. Finding out that they had stayed on opposite sides of the bed pissed him off a bit though. Why did they only fucking cuddle up to him? the perverted bastards! With a huff he left the building. When the other two discovered him missing they panicked greatly (Well mostly Antonio did..)

"He was kidnapped!" Antonio had decided this on his own with no actual proof. The albino rolls his eyes and watch Antonio's panic attack unfold. Amused by his worried blubbering.

"Dude. He could snap anyone's neck **In his sleep.** The Guys fine." Gilbert sits up and stretches and heads to the door. Followed by the blubbering Spaniard who kept saying something along the lines of 'We need to find him!'. Despite his worry they didn't go looking for him. Instead they went downstairs and joined breakfast. Another Asian approaching them. This one had bright almost orange eyes and a long ponytail. The duo almost mistook him for a lady until he spoke.

"You two. My little brother's friend wanted me to tell you guys he would be back around noon. And not to cause trouble while he's gone. Also he warned me that you're idiots." The man announced much to their surprise. Gilbert punching his friends arm lightly.

"Told you the shit is fine!" He laughs proudly. The asian rolling his eyes turning to Antonio.

"I was told you can cook. Get to work. Time is money." He began to walk off before Antonio caught his attention.

"Uhm. Work? I'm confused Mr… Uh.."

"Yao."

"Mr. Yao" Antonio nods. "I will be working?" Yao gives an annoyed sigh.

"Of course! This is how you make the money! Aiyah. Come on." He then leads the confused Antonio away.

* * *

Much later. After the struggling of Gilbert and Antonio to work for the impatient Yao. Lovino returns with Kiku in tow. A new scratch upon his cheek seems to upset Antonio the moment he sees it.

"Lovino! Where did you go? And why are you hurt?" The Spaniard continued to ramble worriedly and fawn over Lovino. Who simply pushes him out of the way.

"Shut the hell up! Goddammn. I'm fine. Earning money for you two dipshits." Lovino smacks Antonio lightly upside his head. Earning a pout and a whine.

"So mean Lovi~!"

"If you keep whining then I'll give you something to whine about." Lovino sends out a not-so-threatening glare in his direction. Just earning more pouts. Gilbert laughs at the two. Earning yet another Glare. A bit more threatening this time.

"Alright. So while I was out I learned a few things you guys need to know." The Idiot duo looked to him curiously. Nodding for him to continue.

"The 'King' -as he proclaims himself- Is a rather greedy man and is easy to persuade his guards if you get in trouble. So it is a bit corrupt. The people in this area are good people but there are a lot of pickpockets so watch your backs." Lovino waits for the two to nod before continuing.

"If anyone and I mean **anyone.** Asks who you are. Then you tell them that you are a hand-made jewelry merchant. Got it? Tell them nothing else but that." The other two nod. Not sure why but deciding against asking the impatient Italian. For now at least. Lovino nods. Glad they get his point.

"So. I need to go out again and get some supplies. Who wants to come with me?" Both Antonio and Gilbert cling to his arm. Not wanting to stay with the angry and semi-abusive Yao. Who is muttering to himself a bit away from the three. Something about the ungrateful youth of today and ' goddamn white people'.

After Lovino smacks the two for touching him they proceed to the local market. The market being one straight road covered in shops of all kinds. It stretched for what felt like miles. The trio walked along it. People of different genders and ethnicities encouraging them to look at their wares as they passed many of the small stores. Lovino only stopped at very few stores. Getting a cloak to block out the sun's heat, extra water bottle for each of them, and getting metal scraps from a Blacksmith much to Antonio and Gilberts surprise.

"What do you need that for?" Gilbert asks noisily. trying to get a better look at it. Only to have Lovino pull it away from him and put it away into a pocket of his backpack.

"Well as you may have noticed, I use a gun. Bullets aren't free dumbass. So I make them." The two look surprised at the fact he could make them. Lovino just seemed to be full of surprises. Of course the Idiot duo don't know him very well either. After a bit more of searching through the market they only got one more thing -After Antonio begged for it- and returned to the hotel. Antonio now happy with his new Hair band. Tying back his messy hair into a messy ponytail.

"Just get a haircut you bastard." Lovino sighs. Grabbing a tomato from the kitchen of the hotel. Antonio flat out refusing to cut his hair. Saying he liked it long. Lovino just rolls his eyes and heads up to the room. Leaving Antonio and Gilbert downstairs. Along with an antisocial asian.

"Hey there little Kiku~" And amused Gilbert takes a seat beside him. Antonio sitting on the other side of Gilbert. Kiku mutters a soft hello. As not to be impolite. but continues working upon a small piece of paper intensely.

"Soo. You got a Girlfriend?" Gilbert proceeds to poke the shocked Asian's cheek.

"N-No! I don't." He mutters -almost angrily-

"You gay then?" Kiku gives a frustrated sigh at this comment.

"Actually. If you must know I'm **Asexual**." he hissed quietly into Gilberts direction before going back to scribbling on the paper. Slightly angrier than before though.

"What are you doing there?" Gilbert looks over the paper. Unable to read in whatever code Kiku happened to be writing in.

"Nothing for you to worry about.. Although.." Kiku hesitates slightly. The bit of irritance gone, replaced by nervousness. Glancing around.

"You should know.. That there is more than likely going to be a rebellion here soon… I recommend leaving as soon as you can." Kiku speaks softly. As if weary of anyone who could be possibly listening in the empty hotel.

"Rebellion?" The two look quizzically at the young asian who only nods.

"Yes.. If you must know more ask Lovino… But.. In all seriousness.. Save yourselves." Kiku then stood up and walks briskly away. Leaving two concerned and confused Idiots to ponder why it might be that dangerous to be here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I'll probably be updating a bit slowly after I post the next chapter. I have another fanfiction to work on for a friend. I don't feel like many people like this one anyways so probably won't bother anyone very much. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Lovino sat silently upon the bed. Laying back with an arm over his eyes. Thinking back to when he went out with Kiku the the poverty stricken area. He hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was. The fighting in the lower class area was so horrid and bloody. He had hoped he'd never see people fight like that again. Yet here he was in this city. Helping Kiku prepare the middle class for their fighting. The cut on his cheek he had accidentally received in a spar with a young man. Lovino was decent with a sword but he much preferred his gun over a sharp blade. Lovino let himself go back to the memory of being in the lower class area.

* * *

The lower class had been in ruins when Kiku and he went. Houses burned to nothing and bodies lined the streets. It almost looked abandoned except the few who were aiding in the cleanup of the massacre. The guards the King had sent were ruthless. He could tell by the dead bodies of young children and women. Even women who were obviously pregnant. Lovino could hardly look at it all. So instead he looked to Kiku for instructions. Kiku's face had been dark looking. Taking in the damage with a heavy heart.

"... This is why we are Rebelling Lovino. And also why I need your help… You were Amazing back at-" He was cut off by a tensed up Italian.

"Please don't bring that up again. I don't want to relive that mess of a city…" Lovino's voice was a lot harsher than he had intended. Kiku just nodded slightly in understanding.

"...You'd make a good leader." Lovino shook his head at these words turning his back to the bodies.

"Just take me to where we're training." Lovino took a deep breath. Trying to rid his head of the Imaged burned in his head of the faces of the innocent victims upon the ground. Kiku then lead Lovino else where. To prepare others for the same thing to happen to them.

* * *

Lovino was startled out of the memories of earlier when he gets tapped lightly on his arm. He removed it quickly to see a concerned Spaniard.

"You okay?" His voice sparks in worry. Lovino just mutters soft assurances that he's fine. Just tired. Antonio nods and accepts his explanation. Asking for no further details. The two then sit in a long silence. Until Antonio decides to break it.

"Kiku… Mentioned something about a rebellion..?" Lovino flinched at the word. Nodding slowly.

"If you wanna hear about it go get Gilbert…" Antonio nods. Going and quickly fetching the Albino. Sitting him down and ignoring Gilbert's questioning look.

"As I told you earlier.. this place is corrupt… When Kiku and I left he showed me the lower class area.. Where Rebellion had first started… It was.." Lovino gets a bit choked up. Holding back the tears that threatened to overflow. Lovino takes a deep breath and tries his best to rid his mind of the images of the dead from his mind.

"Children, Men, Women, I even saw a few Women who were pregnant laying on the floor covered in blood… Those men are ruthless monsters." A long silence went between them for a long period of time. Gilbert and Antonio jumped when Lovino suddenly stood up and whipped towards them. A calm and serious look upon his face.

"We will not get involved with this if we can help it. You understand me?" His tone was a bit harsh. Worrying the other two.

"But Lovi… If we can hel-" Before he could finish Lovino interrupted with an angered tone.

"**We are not getting involved.**" Antonio flinched back. Slowly nodding. Lovino giving a soft sigh. Face softening.

"Please.. Just.. Let it be." The two nod again. Lovino then walks calmly out of the room. Antonio following after. Leaving poor Gilbert all to his awesome self.

Antonio wants desperately to know how and why Lovino could abandon such a city and refuse to help; However, The poor bastard has no idea how to go about asking such a thing. So he just wandered aimlessly behind the Italian. How just sat down at a table in attempt to peacefully wait for food. He knew Antonio wouldn't let it be peaceful though. And as usual. He was correct.

"Loviii… Please.. Why won't you-" He was cut off by an intense glare.

"First off. It's LO-VI-NO. Secondly, This shit isn't our business. We'll both get in the way and probably die in the process." Lovino tries to speak calmly but it comes out as more of an angry hiss.

"We all will die at so-" Yet another glare.

"Don't you dare fucking use that lame ass excuse on me. If we use that reasoning then we all may as well die on the floor right this very second." Antonio flinches and nods. Lovino supposed he should feel bad but he didn't give a shit currently. Find that he could better spend his time watching the food come into the room. Thanking the waiter. Then proceeding to inhale his food as if it was his last day on earth. Antonio wanted to warn him about the danger of choking but was afraid of angering the Italian farther. Antonio did have to admit. The food looked Delicious. Yao was a really good cook despite his semi-abusive behaviour. So he could understand Lovino's will to gobble it up. Also Lovino has been traveling for so long in a dangerous world that he supposes that he has to eat like that. So Antonio just sat there like a kicked puppy and nibbles his food. Antonio's pouts ignored by everyone in the vicinity. Which only consisted of Lovino.

A bit after food the Trio bathed and went to bed in almost silence. A bit of an awkward silence for Gilbert and Antonio. Lovino seemed to appreciate the silence quite a bit. This was proven when he was the first asleep. Antonio and Gilbert having a much harder time following his example. Struggling with the thought of abandoning this place. They felt as if the town needs the help. Innocent people were at stake. They could use all the help they could get.. right?


End file.
